Fenrir's Daddy
by Klonoa
Summary: AU and a little dark and fluffy. Fenrir's a new born pup who followed his daddy to a strange new world with very smelly people.


Fenrir the Pup

Disclaimer: Loki is owned by Sakura Kinoshita and I wished they would translate all the mangas in English.

And idea for the case is by Shin Mashiba because I have no imagination right now.

I find this short and sweet.

***

**Fenrir**

Little Fenrir was a new born pup and he already wanted his daddy. But it had been such a long time since he last saw the God of Mischief, so without his mother knowing he left Jotunheim.

He was able to catch his daddy's scent in a world called Midgard where is had many funny smelling people but it was easier to track his daddy's scent since he had the sweetest scent.

Little Fenrir arrived in front of a huge gate with a sign on the side but of course he couldn't read it yet. He squeezed easily through the gate and saw a mansion it looked huge from his viewpoint. He went up to the door and began pawing at it knowing his daddy was on the other side.

Fenrir's head whipped to the gate when he heard it open and a young man holding an envelope nervously came through. Fenrir quickly hid in a bush and watched the man come up and knock on the door.

The door opened by itself which spooked the man and made Fenrir grin. He knew his daddy probably did that on purpose. Fenrir shot into the house as the man entered and the door closed behind them. The little puppy followed the man up the stairs the best he could since they were so high up. The home had many odd things like eyeballs in jars and creepy masks which made the man very jumpy.

They finally reached a door at the end of the stairs that also opened by itself. The man hesitantly entered what looked like an office with a fireplace, couches, bookshelves filled with many books and a desk.

A tall young blonde man stood by the large window and turned to smile at the other man. The dark haired man couldn't help but stare at the very handsome young man.

"Uh, I'm Kodama. Are you the detective?"

The handsome man sat at his desk. "Yes, you may call me Loki."

"First, can you look at this?" Kodama handed Loki the envelope.

Loki looked at it then opened it. It had a one page, four-paneled manga in it. "Hmm… did you draw this?"

Fenrir watched from the door unsure if he should enter. He wasn't supposed to be there in the first place and what was his daddy doing here on this stinky world?

"No," Kodama answered Loki's question, "my friend Noro, a manga artist, drew it."

"I see," Loki stared at it for a long moment then smirked.

"Originally there were other pages but I burnt the rest…"

"And why have you come to me with this?" Loki rested his head on his hand and had an eerie smile on his face like he already knew the answer.

The man wringed his hands, "Noro, was caught stealing something valuable and he hid it and he drew the location in this manga."

"Then why did you burn the other pages than?"

"Because… I was in the other pages…" Kodama wasn't looking at Loki anymore and just at his hands.

Loki's face darkened and his blue eyes flashed red. "I see. Alright than I really don't care what you've done in the past but I'll help."

"Th-thank you!" Kodama bowed.

"Let's see," Loki examined the sheet, "Hmm, there's an ink blot in the middle. Was this how the manuscript was sent to you?"

"Yes, but only the final page had the blot and were folded."

"And only the first two panels are numbered."

"And the others were! I remembered that!" Kodama's eyes lit up.

"Yes, so if you fold it in three then unfold and fold the middle in…" Loki playfully folded the paper. "And the dialogue bubbles are the same height it'll change the kanji into different words."

Kodama's eyes flashed with a hit of greediness which Loki grinned at. Kodama grabbed the paper and folded it while Loki watched with his hands folded in front of half his face.

"I know where it is now!"

"I suppose that's good," Loki said voice dripping with disinterest.

"Thank you!" Kodama bowed, "See you." And he quickly left. Fenrir moved away in time before the door could smack him.

Loki smiled darkly into this crossed hands.

*

A few days later.

"So it was in the Tottori forest," Kodama chuckled darkly, "Noro, you were so stupid to take all the blame. I liked the way you were so trusting."

He looked around until he found the markings that were in the manga. "The tea bowl is buried between the two markers in the trees."

In the shadows a man grinned manically and in another area a puppy watched both people curiously.

Right where Kodama thought was the stolen artifact he stepped right into a hole. "Aaaaaahhh!" The last thing he heard was the familiar detective's voice chuckling.

Loki came out of the woods and approached the hold. "Only if you knew the ink blot was a clue to a trap just for you. Your friend wasn't as stupid as you thought," he chuckled again, "humans are such entertaining creatures."

Loki walked away from the hold that held spikes and a much skewered young man. Fenrir watched it all with wide glittering eyes. Without knowing it Loki gained an undying respect from his son.

*

Loki was sitting outside a café waiting for his banana split. He ignored all the women staring at him with hearts in their eyes. All day he felt a presence following him but it didn't seem dangerous.

"Woof!"

Loki blinked in surprise as he looked down to see a little black puppy.

"D-da-d…" the puppy struggled.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy!" Fenrir yipped.

Loki's eyebrows raised and he gave a big smile. "Fenrir! You said your first word!"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Aw! Aren't you cute?" Loki lifted his son onto his lap, "and you've been following me all day, too."

Fenrir whimpered then yipped when his daddy began petting him.

"Oh, well."

"Here-here you go s-sir," the waitress blushed as she placed the banana split on the table.

Loki gave a charming smile, "Thank you."

The woman fainted.

Loki chuckled and took a spoon full of the cold treat.

"Daddy…"

Loki looked down at his son and smiled, "Here you go Fenrir."

"Th-thank you daddy!" Fenrir wagged his tail and took a bite from the spoon.

He really did love his daddy who was dark and cruel but very loving and caring with his family. But he loved his daddy for the ice cream the most.

***

Klonoa: This was out of boredom and it was stuck in my head and needed to be written down. My current obsession is with Loki and his family. I just love Loki with his children and I don't really care that much about his wives… mistresses… lovers… what a playboy.


End file.
